Perspective
by Sideslip
Summary: The courtship of Ratchet by the twins told in a series of drabbles.  Each character has a drabble telling the story from their point of view.  Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Ratchet
1. Attraction

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Ratchet:<p>

Ratchet sat in his office thinking about the twins. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were strong and pleasing to the optics. The medic desired to start a relationship with them but he knew it was not possible. Ratchet had the worst temper of any Autobot and of most Decepticons; it was an occupational hazard. He had enough sense to know there was no way in the Pit he would dare mar their beauty with his own ugliness. He just wished the twins would stop pranking him. The constant attention, even though it was negative, made it impossible to stop thinking about them.

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker polished his golden armor to a mirror shine. He brushed away a bit of dust, wanting to look absolutely perfect. He subspaced his polishing cloth and carefully inspected his appearance. Sunstreaker cared deeply about how he looked but it wasn't due to vanity; he was afraid that if he didn't look like a masterpiece constructed by Primus himself, that Ratchet would never notice him. After all, he was a frontliner; plasma cannon fodder. He could fight well but that alone would never attract the attention of the medic. He had to stand out from all of the other mechs.

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe knew it was wrong to prank Ratchet but he just couldn't help it. He also knew that Sunstreaker didn't particularly like helping him but his pranks tended to be elaborate so he needed assistance. No one else on the base was willing to help him. It wasn't that Sideswipe had a wish to be deactivated by the medic and it wasn't that the red warrior was mean. He had only one goal with his pranks; he hoped if he could think of a fabulous prank he just might be able to make Ratchet smile. That was all he wanted.


	2. Battle

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker:<p>

Sunstreaker was magnificent in battle. With a mighty cry he jumped into the air and grabbed Starscream's wing as the jet passed during a strafing run. The trine leader tried to shake Sunstreaker off of him. Failing to do so, the seeker pulled up into a sharp climb, snapped into a barrel roll, and then dove for the ground. Sunstreaker became disoriented and his grip loosened. A sharp turn sent the golden mech sailing through the air. Until that point, he had been completely focused on the battle; now, his only thought was of Ratchet. Then he hit the ground.

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe honestly thought that jet judo was more fun than any mech should be allowed to have. As his brother climbed toward the sky with Starscream, he successfully ripped away Thundercracker's rudder and was able to jump to the ground just before the jet crashed. Turning in a graceful flash of red he drew his energon blade and sliced an arm off another Decepticon. He looked up only to see his brother falling to the ground. He felt his spark constrict in its chamber as he shouted Sunny! across the twinbond and simultaneously shouted ::Ratchet!:: over the regular comm line.

Ratchet:

Ratchet completed his field repair on Ironhide and had a chance to watch the twins as they fought ferociously against the Decepticons. Again he was reminded of their strength and agility in battle. Unknown to everyone, Ratchet had a weakness for powerful mechs; but only those that could contain and harness their energies for good use. His quiet admiration turned to horror when he saw Starscream shake off Sunstreaker. He was already running when he heard Sideswipe's frantic call for help. Ratchet skidded to a stop beside the fallen warrior and began stabilizing damaged systems. "Please don't extinguish," he whispered.


	3. Recovery

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Sideswipe:<p>

Sideswipe stayed quiet while Ratchet worked on repairing his brother. He was grateful the medic allowed him to stay so he was careful to keep out of the way. He distracted himself by watching Ratchet's servos; every movement was careful and precise. It wasn't difficult to imagine those red digits busy with something besides repairs. Sideswipe was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Ratchet finished. Eventually he noticed he had been left alone with Sunstreaker. He sighed and drew his chair beside his brother's medberth. He needed to think of a way to thank the medic.

Ratchet:

Ratchet allowed Sideswipe to stay while he made repairs to Sunstreaker. They had managed to get the golden warrior back to base with the medic making repairs the entire way. Now in the safety of his medbay, Ratchet expertly completed the repairs, sighing with relief that Sunstreaker would recover. Once he was done, he stepped away and quietly cleaned his tools. He noticed that Sideswipe was lost in his own thoughts and didn't wish to intrude. He retreated to his office, retrieved a cube of energon, and wondered how he could show the twins how much he cared for them.

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker slowly onlined, noting the familiar ceiling of Ratchet's medbay. He didn't need to look to his side; he knew Sideswipe was there, recharging in an uncomfortable chair. He wondered why Ratchet didn't keep comfortable chairs in his medbay; maybe it was to discourage lingering visitors. His processor was still sluggish from forced stasis while undergoing repairs so he failed to notice right away that Ratchet was close. The medic was checking his monitors with a small smile on his faceplates. The smile vanished when he turned to look at Sunstreaker. It didn't matter; he couldn't wait to tell Sideswipe.


	4. The Perfect Prank

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker:<p>

Sunstreaker generally did not like helping his brother with pranks. However, when he told Sideswipe he had seen the medic smile, he knew he would be helping with "the perfect prank." They had to wait for the right circumstances. Now Sideswipe stood guard while Sunstreaker quickly but neatly painted. As he worked he had to admit this was a fantastic idea. He wasn't too happy about having to do his task in the medbay but it was the only way this particular prank would work. Once done, he subspaced his paints and brushes and hid in the corner to watch.

Ratchet:

Ratchet stepped out of his office to check on Prowl and Jazz. The two officers had been seriously damaged in the latest battle against the Decepticons. He walked between the two medberths thinking about upcoming repairs to them. Suddenly he stopped and reset his optics. He slowly backed up and looked at his patients. After a few moments of shock, a smile formed on his lip components. The silence of the medbay was then broken by a chuckle which quickly turned into hysterical laughter. "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Get out here!" He had to tell them it was the best prank ever.

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe watched as Ratchet exited his office and walked over to the recharging forms of Prowl and Jazz. He was perfectly still as the medic stopped and then took a closer look at the officers. He gave a small gasp at seeing the smile that crossed Ratchet's faceplates. He shivered at the sound of laughter. He had never seen nor heard anything so beautiful. He was thrilled to hear the medic praise him and his brother for the prank. Sunstreaker may have done the actual work but it was Sideswipe's idea to reverse the colors on the black and whites.


	5. Party

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Sideswipe:<p>

The party was in full swing when Sideswipe entered the rec room. Nearly all the attention was focused on Prowl and Jazz with their new paint schemes. The SIC was still furious about it but the saboteur had managed to convince him to try it for a little while. Ratchet was not there. It wasn't like the medic to miss a party. He picked up three cubes of mild high grade, pinged his brother, and quietly left the room. Sideswipe met Sunstreaker outside of Ratchet's office and signaled a request to enter the room, uncertain of what he would say.

Ratchet:

Ratchet knew he was avoiding the twins but he was too afraid of what he felt. He had seen them beaming at him when he complimented them on their cleverness with swapping paint schemes on Prowl and Jazz. He had seen something else; a burning in their optics that spoke of wanting more. He knew it was them when the door to his office chimed. He sighed and then signaled the door to open knowing he couldn't hide forever. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked in, set a cube before him, then took seats opposite his desk and just began to talk.

Sunstreaker:

At first the golden warrior allowed his brother to do most of the talking. As Ratchet began to relax Sunstreaker spoke more until the three of them were chatting comfortably and sipping their high grade. "I want to paint your portrait," he said suddenly. The office fell silent and Ratchet's optics locked onto Sunstreaker's. ::Nice going, idiot. You've scared him,:: Sideswipe said through their twinbond. Sunstreaker said nothing through the bond or out loud. Slowly he moved his lip components until they formed a small smile while continuing to look at Ratchet. He nearly cried when the medic said yes.


	6. Work of Art

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Ratchet:<p>

Ratchet shifted slightly as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his windshield. His frame was not fatigued but he felt self-conscious as he felt Sunstreaker's optics studying him intensely. This was the third session of posing for the artist and likely the last. It was not unpleasant; Sunstreaker treated his subject with dignity and respect while Sideswipe was attentive to Ratchet's needs. He had not yet seen the painting; the golden warrior would not allow him to see it until it was complete. He couldn't help but be curious to see how it would turn out.

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe took in the scene; his brother was painting while Ratchet posed. Knowing that the medic would feel uncomfortable under Sunstreaker's scrutiny, the red twin took great care to keep up an easy banter, keep Ratchet fueled, and make sure the sessions did not run unreasonably long. That didn't mean Sideswipe couldn't enjoy looking at the medic. He most certainly was enjoying getting an opticful of freshly waxed red and white plating. Ratchet was attractive but he sure did clean up nicely. He tried not to stare and looked away when he got caught, quickly pretending to do something else.

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker was lost in his art. Time had no meaning as he worked to capture Ratchet's very being with his paints. The golden mech loved to paint; he loved to paint beautiful things even more. Painting a mech's portrait was almost as good as touching. There was an intimacy between artist and subject that couldn't be described but instead was felt. Sunstreaker did want to touch and he imagined that the brush stroking the canvas was really his servos running along every bit of the medic's plating. Sunstreaker was in his own reality as he painted and he was happy.


	7. Reveal

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Ratchet:<p>

Ratchet was nervous as he approached the twin's quarters. He knew that they planned to finally allow him to see the completed portrait. The door opened as he reached it where he was met by an anxious Sideswipe. The red twin pulled the medic into the room and had him stand before the covered canvas. Ratchet was aware of Sunstreaker shifting nervously off to one side. Without preamble Sideswipe removed the cover from the canvas revealing Sunstreaker's work. Ratchet knew that the golden twin was an accomplished artist but he was speechless as he stared at the image before him.

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker watched from the side of the room as his brother brought Ratchet before the covered painting. He had worked hard and considered it his best work yet but a small part of him feared that the medic wouldn't like it. His spark lurched in its casing as Ratchet stared at the portrait for a long time. He kept his expression neutral when the medic finally turned to look at him. The word "amazing" caressed his audio sensor. Sunstreaker wasn't sure if the word was describing the artist or the art but it really didn't matter. He had Ratchet's approval.

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe felt his brother's tension through the twinbond and it mirrored his own. The tension turned into relief when Ratchet voiced his approval. He looked on with joy as the medic softly thanked his brother. He suddenly felt a burst of emotion through the bond. At first he was a bit confused by the intensity of what he felt from Sunstreaker. He quickly understood when Ratchet turned in his direction with a beautiful smile. He heard the medic thank him as well but all he could process was that smile. He would do anything to keep Ratchet smiling like that.


	8. Cold Comfort

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Sideswipe:<p>

Ratchet was not smiling. Few things actually frightened the red frontliner; a distraught Ratchet was one of them. He stood beside his brother, just inside the door to the medbay, and looked around. Among the spilled energon and ruined components which covered the floor, every wrench the medic possessed had been thrown down; a bleak monument to failure. Sideswipe knew what had happened and why the medbay looked like a disaster. Even with that knowledge he couldn't find any words of comfort for the mech slumped against the far wall of the room. He began to clean up the mess.

Ratchet:

Eight mechs were gone; their sparks returned to the Well. He had saved many mechs following the Decepticon ambush but he couldn't save eight of them. There had been too many injuries and not enough medics. As CMO, Ratchet ultimately felt the loss of every spark, whether he had personally worked on the owner's frame or not. Slumped against the wall, he was barely aware of the twins across the room. They were so young, full of life, and he didn't feel like talking to them right now. How could they understand that no words could help in any way?

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker watched as his brother slowly began to pick up tools from the floor and quietly take them to a basin for cleaning. He looked at Ratchet who was staring in his direction but not seeing. The golden mech slowly walked through the debris not caring how it dirtied his paint. He stood silently before the medic unsurprised at the lack of acknowledgement of his presence. With careful and deliberate motions he drew Ratchet into his arms. He said nothing. They remained that way long after Sideswipe finished cleaning up the medbay and then joined them, wordlessly embracing them both.


	9. Realization

A/N: I thought I would challenge myself and try to tell a story about Ratchet and the twins through a series of drabbles. Each character has one drabble per chapter (three drabbles per chapter) and each chapter focuses on a specific idea or event. I am also sticking with the interpretation of exactly 100 words per drabble. Comments and suggestions are welcome.

(I do not own Transformers.)

* * *

><p>Ratchet:<p>

Ratchet was sitting in the rec room enjoying energon after his shift. He saw the twins walk in and quickly looked down at his cube. The medic had not spoken to the twins since they had comforted him in the medbay. He had been surprised at the depth of maturity they had displayed. It frightened him. If they were capable of such compassion, what would he have to look forward to if they became his lovers? He glanced up and saw that they were both looking right at him. In that moment he knew he would eventually bond with them.

Sideswipe:

Sideswipe was feeling good after the sparring session with Ironhide. He strolled into the rec room with his brother so they could retrieve their rations. He noted with surprise that Ratchet was there. There must not have been any patients in the medbay. He was sad that Ratchet had been avoiding them lately but he knew the mech needed his space. When he saw the medic look up he flashed a smile and decided it was time to take action. He began to walk in the direction where Ratchet was sitting. He was going to tell him how he felt.

Sunstreaker:

Sunstreaker saw a look pass over Ratchet's optics and then saw his twin moving in that direction. He knew through the twin bond that his brother was tired of waiting to tell Ratchet how he felt. Sunstreaker thought it was clear through their actions how they felt. He followed his brother and without asking, sat next to the medic. While Sideswipe began to talk, Sunstreaker simply placed his servo over Ratchet's. For one spark-stopping moment the medic looked up into his optics. In that moment, Sunstreaker knew what Ratchet felt. He too knew that the three of them would bond.


End file.
